Éxtasis
by mmunocan
Summary: Un cruel Clyde x Lily.


**Hola a todos. Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía un fanfiction. Además, es la primera vez que escribo un lemon +18, algo que nunca me había imaginado hacer, pero la musa inspiradora sorprende de formas inesperadas, y aquí estoy nuevamente, con un one shot para uno de los fandoms más queridos que tengo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté escribiéndolo.**

* * *

La mente de Lily poco y nada era capaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque moviera sus engranajes en máxima potencia, apenas podía esbozar una mínima idea que por lo menos le advirtiera que estaba en peligro.

Mientras sentía la fuerte mano de Clyde sobre su nuca, empujándola hacia adelante a un ritmo constante, luchaba por intentar comprender qué estaba pasando. Su mano grande y gruesa, acababa con toda resistencia que pudiera conseguir. Su pene era grande, grueso y venoso, con un poco de vello púbico en su base. Cada vez que la punta llegaba hasta el fondo de su garganta sentía que se asfixiaba, y se llenaba de terror ante esa sensación. Tenía un sabor amargo, parecido al olor del cloro que usaban en el baño. Era nauseabundo tenerlo en la boca, pero era inevitable. Así, al ritmo del placer, el chico empujaba la cabeza de la pequeña para que se tragara los quince centímetros de pene. El roce de su miembro por el interior de su boca le regalaba bocanadas de placer que recorría todo su cuerpo. El calor de su interior sumado a la mezcla de líquidos que se formaban dentro lo llevaba justo a la gloria. ¡Hasta el roce con sus dientecitos de leche le excitaba!

A veces iba más rápido, a veces más lento. Lily no sabía ni siquiera qué estaba pasando. Intentaba armar una idea sobre otra, pero el sabor nauseabundo, el golpe de la arremetida, el latente miembro viril que latía en su garganta, la grande y fuerte mano que le impedía huir destruía cualquier cosa que pasara por su cabeza. Por cada arremetida, destruía la infancia de una niña de tan solo seis años. Por cada arremetida, acaba con su inocencia, su tranquilidad, su felicidad. Por cada arremetida, Lily ya no era más Lily.

El terror se apoderó de ella cuando Clyde se detuvo, con su pene introducido completamente dentro de su boca. Sus labios rodeaban sus testículos. Algunos de sus vellos púbicos se enredaban entre sus dientes. La pequeña ni siquiera podía respirar, atragantándose por el miembro. Sentía que la mano que la atrapaba por la nuca la empujaba con más fuerza hacia su cadera, como si esperara que lo tragase completamente. El líquido amargo comenzó a abundar, y sentía que se le escaparía por la nariz. Tenía ganas de vomitar; se sentía enferma. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba escupir el pene, pero eso solo excitaba más a Clyde. El afroamericano la tenía sujeta con fuerza de la nuca, y sus débiles quejidos solo aumentaban su lujuria. Quería sentir con la punta de su miembro el fondo de su garganta, en donde la piel era tan suave y húmeda como el de la vagina.

De pronto no pudo más con tanta lujuria y de un tirón sacó su pene de su boca. Un hilo del viscoso líquido traslúcido unía el labio inferior de la pequeña con el pene palpitante y erguido. Era primera vez desde que había empezado el acto sexual que ambos se miraron a los ojos. La pequeña estaba tosiendo con un ferviente dolor en la garganta, pero una clara interrogante en sus pequeños ojos. ¿La culpa comenzaba a atosigarlo? No… ¡la culpa se acaba aquí y ahora! En ese instante volvió a introducir su pene con más fuerza; probablemente pudo haberle roto un diente, pero el placer logró apaciguar la culpa. Tras esto siguió practicando el sexo oral a un ritmo bastante más rápido. El ruido del pene introduciéndose en su boquita y los quejidos de la pequeña eran suficiente para calmar cualquier idea de culpabilidad.

Él la conocía desde que nació. Era el mejor amigo de su hermano Lincoln, y el compañero de aventuras –en su mayoría relacionadas con sus diez hermanas-. Inicialmente enamorado de la mayor del clan Loud, no le importaba que solo tuviera ojos para el mexicanito ese con quien finalmente se casó. Lo que finalmente mató sus sentimientos hacia ella fue cuando en secundaria supo que ella era una puta de primera categoría. Le llegaron varios rumores tanto de compañeros suyos como de la universidad acerca de ella y sus amoríos con diferentes chicos. Incluso circulaban videos de ella teniendo sexo con otros chicos (videos que por lo demás le sirvieron para esas noches de insomnio). Así pasó de sentir rabia y envidia por el mexicanito, a tener pena y vergüenza ajena por aquel desdichado que deberá sostener unos cuernos más grandes que su familia Casagrande.

Pero la vida tenía que seguir. Clyde era considerado prácticamente como parte de la familia Loud. Cada una de las hermanas Loud –a su estilo en particular- le tenían aprecio y cariño. A pesar de ser hijo único, jamás sintió esa soledad, porque siempre tenía a su gran amigo Lincoln, y a sus sorprendente ejército de hermanas.

Los años habían dejado atrás a aquel chico enclenque y enfermizo. Misteriosamente se le fueron todas las alergias (en realidad fue gracias a Lisa, pero pidió expresamente mantener ese detalle en secreto), comenzó a ir al gimnasio, y como resultado tenemos a un guapo y robusto muchacho que aunque no era míster músculo, lograba conseguir la atracción de más de alguna chica.

Pero una noche algo cambió. Era una noche de insomnio, y como un adolescente cualquiera, decidió masturbarse para desahogar las energías que le impedían dormir y conciliar el sueño como un angelito. En silencio buscó en su celular algún video pornográfico que pudiera explotar su imaginación, y con sus audífonos puestos, comenzó a explorar los rincones de xvideos. Al cabo de una hora y de tres videos reproducidos completamente, su pene pasó de erguido a flácido, el líquido preseminal fue tan poco que le llegaba a doler correrse la paja, y seguía con las mismas energías y ansias de placer que al principio. Rendido, estiró sus manos sobre la cama, esperando a que el sueño lo venciera por sí solo, aunque debiera esperar toda la noche.

Su mente lo llevó a todo lo que había hecho aquel día. Le había tocado ir a recoger a Lily a la escuela, porque Lincoln debía llevar a Lana a emergencias por un experimento fallido de Lisa. Juntos pasearon por las calles de Royal Woods en dirección a la Avenida Franklin 1216. La pequeña iba con una sonrisa y su mochila de cachorrito sobre su espalda. Era tan dócil y obediente que no tenía que hacer mucho; solo dejarla en su hogar, en donde Lucy la esperaría.

Un instinto arrastró su mano por entre las sábanas hasta llegar a su pene, y al más leve contacto sintió cómo comenzó a erguirse. Al momento de recordar cuando la pequeña se abrazó a su cintura luego que la asustara un perro, terminó por comenzar con el sagrado ritual de la masturbación. Fue el momento en que más cerca su miembro estuvo cerca del rostro de una niña, y aunque lamentaba que fuera la pequeña hermana de Lincoln, no podía controlar sus impulsos más carnales. El proceso fue corto, pero tan intenso que lo asustó. Un calor repentino recorrió su cuerpo; la electricidad del placer lo obligaba a contorsionarse. Aquel mágico instante fue coronado por un chorro de semen que cubrió su estómago, seguido de un grito ahogado con el cual temió despertar a sus padres.

Lo que fue un solo evento vergonzoso, se terminó convirtiendo en una rutina nocturna. Su moral entró en pie de guerra con sus instintos carnales, y día a día fue perdiendo fuerzas, hasta que finalmente se terminaba masturbando sin pudor. Imaginaba que la pequeña chupaba su pene, moviendo su lengua como toda una experta. Imaginaba sus gemidos, que potenciaban aún más el placer. Imaginaba cómo la cubría de semen, y como sensualmente se lo tragaba. Imaginaba cómo ella jugueteaba con su miembro, curioseaba con sus testículos, los besaba levemente infundiéndole calor.

Imaginaba cómo ella terminaba siendo adicta a su pene y lo buscaba incluso debajo de la mesa con el resto de la familia. Estaban toda la familia Loud reunida en la cena, y él junto a sus padres como invitados. Era una amena conversación en donde cada quien escogía a alguien a su lado para conversar. Él pensaba unirse a la conversación que mantenía Lincoln con Lynn cuando sintió algo que pasaba por entre sus piernas. Al mirar, pudo encontrarse a Lily, quien le pedía que guardara silencio. Gracias al ruido de una gran familia, nadie se había percatado de la pequeña, quien ahora desabrochaba el cierre del pantalón. El pene salió erecto de forma involuntaria, pero Clyde se sentía aterrado. Estaba a centímetros de Lincoln por un extremo, y a otros poco de Leni, quien comentaba con Luan acerca de su última celebración de un cumpleaños. Si al menos cualquiera de los dos se volteara y lo mirara…

A pesar de la situación, y del terror que debería estar sintiendo, lo único que invadía su cuerpo y su mente era la lujuria. Un placer sobrenatural que le obligó a olvidar en la situación en la que estaba. Se sujetaba con firmeza del mantel mientras que ella chupaba su miembro con rapidez, y nadie parecía percatarse al respecto. El placer llegó a un punto de éxtasis coronado por un grito seguido por una explosión de su pene, liberando oleadas de semen que regó la alfombra bajo la mesa. El mundo había desaparecido para él, y el éxtasis había recorrido su cuerpo, dominándolo desde la punta de sus pies, hasta la última célula de su cabeza.

A partir de entonces, un impulso surgido desde el rincón más oscuro que puede tener un ser humano se apoderó de Clyde. Solo pensaba en aquel momento en que pudiera poseer a Lily. No podía concentrarse en nada más. No quería hacer nada más. Solo eyacular sobre la dulce, suave, cálida e infantil boca de la pequeña. No le importaba ni siquiera las consecuencias. Sabía que era un acto degenerado y horripilante tan solo imaginar esto, pero no le importaba. Ya nada tenía importancia en este mundo, solo tener para si el cuerpo de esta pequeña.

Si todo comenzó yendo a dejar a Lily a su casa, tenía que terminar de la misma forma. La fortuna le sonrió al descubrir que aquella tarde tendría la casa a solas con ella. Aquella casa, aunque destartalada, era enorme. Jamás pudo apreciar su tamaño debido a la cantidad de gente que solía habitarla. Pero esa tarde, era su oportunidad.

La pequeña fue a dejar su mochila en su cuarto, y regresó para ver los dibujos animados de las cuatro. Se sirvió un vaso de jugo en la cocina, y le sirvió uno a Clyde, quien lo aceptó con amabilidad. Aquella tarde la acompañó instalado en el sillón mientras veían las caricaturas. En su mente buscaba la forma ideal de lograr hacerla suya. Podía perfectamente tomarla y violarla ahí mismo, pero encontraba que el living era poco privado. Podía entonces llevarla a alguno de los cuartos del segundo piso; la pequeña era muy delgada y él era muy fuerte. Esperar el momento ideal multiplicaba la fuerza del placer.

En los créditos de Bob Esponja, él la abrazó. Ella aceptó con inocencia. Luego la levantó y la llevó en sus fornidos brazos. Ella no se resistió. En el trayecto pudo ver sus calzones blancos con corazones rosados que traía bajo la falda de su vestido violeta, y con eso pudo subir las escaleras de a dos escalones.

-¿Me leerás un cuento? –preguntó la pequeña con inocencia.

-Por supuesto –mintió.

Rápidamente llegaron al cuarto de Lily. Sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, Clyde se desnudó completamente. Podía verse con total impunidad el resultado de tanto ejercicio tanto fuera como dentro de su cama. La miraba con malicia mientras que su perversión se relamía ante la presa que estaba a punto de devorar. La pequeña lo observaba sorprendida; algo no cuadraba. Había visto desnudos antes, pero nunca tan de cerca, ni que fuera de su incumbencia. Lo que nunca había visto si era esa especie de cosa alargada que surgía de la entrepierna de Clyde. Podría definirlo como un gancho que se erguía cada vez más y estaba lleno de venitas. Eso la llenaba de curiosidad y temor.

-¿C-clyde? –balbuceó compungida.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –preguntó el muchacho con malicia.

Antes que ella pudiera responder, él se acercó a ella, sujetó su cabeza y la obligó a recibir su miembro en la boca. Con el vaivén de la cabeza Clyde comenzó a calentar motores, y a recibir oleadas de aquel inmenso placer que buscaba desde hace tanto.

La realidad superaba la ficción. Esto era mil veces mejor que masturbarse por las noches pensando que ella se lo mamaba por debajo de la mesa en plena reunión familiar. Su pene nunca había sentido el roce de tantas cosas: la saliva de la pequeña, sus dientes, su lengua, sus mejillas por dentro, su garganta, la campanilla de su garganta… Todo era un descubrimiento excitante. Millones de sensaciones entraban por su pene, y se ramificaban por todo su cuerpo, expulsándolo por la boca a través de gritos de placer. Tenía la casa y a Lily para él solo esa tarde, e iba a aprovecharla al máximo.

Empujaba con firmeza su pene dentro de la boca de la pequeña. Ella ya no sentía nada; el dolor había sido demasiado. Se encontraba semiconsciente por la constante falta de aire. Sentía que el sabor nauseabundo se le escapaba hasta por las orejas. Se había cansado de luchar contra la poderosa mano que ahora controlaba su cabeza y su cuerpo. Ante la impotencia había comenzado a llorar. Sus lágrimas que hacía un rato bañaban su rostro ya comenzaban a secarse. Él no parecía percatarse del estado de la pequeña. El mundo había desaparecido para él. Solo existía su cuerpo, y las oleadas de placer que recibía con cada arremetida, y que irradiaban su cuerpo y lo llevaban poco a poco hacia el nirvana.

Estaba tan inmerso en su perversión, que no escuchó el arribo de Lincoln. El joven había llegado como de costumbre, pero se detuvo al escuchar extraños sonidos provenientes del segundo piso. Parecían leves gemidos, pero él no podía imaginarse el motivo. Al pasar por fuera del cuarto de Lily logró ser testigo de la escena más escabrosa que alguna vez podría haber siquiera imaginado vivir. Por un instante quedó petrificado ante lo que veía. Clyde se encontraba de espaldas mientras gemía deleitándose de placer. Tras él se encontraba la pequeña y moribunda Lily, la más pequeña de sus hermanas.

Clyde llegó al éxtasis del placer. Eyaculó. Deseó que la pequeña se tragara todo lo que su pene expulsara. Con un grito que fácilmente podría escuchar el vecino anunció al mundo que había disfrutado del mejor momento de su vida. Lily en cambio pagaba el alto precio del placer. Sumado al pene que llegaba a obstruirle las vías respiratorias, repentinamente surgió un líquido hirviendo que le llenó la boca. Intentó escupirlo, pero Clyde la tenía tan pegada a la cadera que era imposible. No le quedó otra que tragarlo. Mientras lo hacía, sentía cómo le quemaba su interior. El sabor no difería de lo que ya estaba probando, pero era tanto que temió morir ahogada.

Repentinamente la presión sobre su nuca cedió. Dudó un par de milisegundos en alejarse, temiendo un castigo peor, pero el propio cuerpo de Clyde caía al suelo, permitiéndole liberarse del miembro que la asfixiaba. Comenzó a escupir parte del líquido que no alcanzó a tragarse y descubrió con sorpresa que era blanco. Detrás de Clyde pudo ver a su hermano Lincoln armado con una espada bañada en sangre. Clyde yacía muerto y su cabeza rodó hasta las puertas del armario. Lincoln estaba más pálido de lo que normalmente se le podía ver. Estaba en choc; todo pasó tan rápido… En solo segundos subió al ático y encontró con facilidad una vieja espada samurái, la cual utilizó sin pensarlo dos veces para atacar a Clyde. Solo en ese instante, cuando vio a su mejor amigo desnudo y decapitado en el suelo, y a su pequeña hermana de seis años escupiendo semen que comenzó a comprender la magnitud de lo que acababa de ocurrir.


End file.
